Moonlight Kiss
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Operation Overdrive. Rose is charmed and romanced by Will.


Title: "Moonlight Kiss"

Fandom: Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive

Pairing: Rose & Will

Rating: PG

Summary: For Will, it's all about timing, setting and style.

Disclaimer: I don't own Will or Rose, nor do I own Shakespeare's sonnet number 55, which I use in this.

Rose loved moonlit walks. She liked the peace and the quiet and the time to gather her thoughts. She'd loved these walks just as much as she loved her books of poetry.

She paused for a moment and lay down on the grass, closing her eyes and murmuring a few sonnets to herself.

While she lay there, lost in thought, a new voice broke into her mind.

"_Not marble, nor the gilded monuments_

_Of princes, shall outlive this powerful rhyme;_

_But you shall shine more bright in these contents_

_Than unswept stone besmear'd with sluttish time._

_When wasteful war shall statues overturn,_

_And broils root out the work of masonry,_

_Nor Mars his sword nor war's quick fire shall burn_

_The living record of your memory._

_Gainst death and all oblivious enmity_

_Shall you pace forth; your praise still find room,_

_Even in the eyes of all posterity_

_That wear this world out to the ending doom._

_So, till the judgment that yourself arise,_

_You live in this, and dwell in lovers' eyes."_

Rose sat up and turned around. Will was standing behind her, a small smile on his face.

"Will?" she asked, confused, bewildered and impressed all at once.

"You mentioned you like poetry." He responded. "So, I thought that the best way to get your attention was to recite a sonnet for you."

"Just to get my attention?" She asked as he came to sit down beside her.

"Yes…" He murmured. He looked at her. "Because, Rose…charm does not always work on you. I had to find another way, to get your attention."

Rose was floored. Absolutely floored. She had absolutely no idea that Will was interested in her. She would have bet her intelligence that he was into Ronny and not her. Ronny seemed to be more his speed.

Confused and still in some kind of shock, Rose cocked her head to one side, raised her eyebrow and asked "Why me?"

"You are, if I may say so, a different breed of woman." Will replied. "Smart, beautiful and hard to crack. And I must say, that I love a challenge."

"Oh, is that all I am to you?" She asked. "A challenge?"

"You present far more of a challenge to me than any mission or any woman ever has." He smirked, taking her hand and kissing it.

Rose's face darkened somewhat as Will's lips met her hand. "Will…."

His eyes seemed to sparkle in the silvery light and his smile was charming…predatory, but charming. Rose could feel herself being pulled under…and she was falling under Will's spell.

Will fished a remote out of his pocket and used it to turn on a small stereo he'd brought with him. Bach came out of the speakers and he smiled. "May I have this dance?"

He stood up and extended her hand and she smiled. "How did you know?"

"I borrowed a few of your CDs, just to get an idea of what you like." He shrugged. "So, may I?"

"Yes…you may." She placed her hand in his and pulled her up and into his arms as they did a slow dance around the Hartford estate. Will carefully guided her and before long, she was having fun.

Rose had dreamed of romance before and even of the perfect man. She'd hoped it was Mack, but will seemed more and more likely. He'd memorized Shakespeare for her, and danced with her to Bach (music that she thought he wouldn't enjoy). Mack hadn't even shown a passing interest. And to dance under the moon with someone she liked… even better.

"Why, Miss Ortiz…you're beautiful." Will remarked, a self-confident smile on his face as he twirled her around and dipped her backwards.

She giggled. He was being suave and cocky and she was enjoying it. "Thank you…" She murmured as he pulled her up and close to him. She froze for a moment and time seemed to stop.

Will leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips and Rose, although surprised, smiled.

Could Will be her Prince Charming?


End file.
